Heridas del alma
by JumiXX
Summary: La crueldad ataca por doquier. Una joven de dieciséis años es la nueva victima de este fenómeno llamado bullying. ¿Que resultado se puede obtener cuando el bullying y el suicidio van de la mano? Un corazón destrozado, un amor imposible y un final previsto One-shot


**Disclaymer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de S.M, pero la trama si es mía.

**Advertencia**: Esta trama contiene lenguaje, situaciones u otros factores que podrían dañar la sensibilidad del lector. Si lo leen están bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

**Heridas del alma**

Abrí los ojos nuevamente. _Lunes 3 de septiembre, _me levanto sin ganas, mis ojos se hallan rojos por las gotas saladas que se derramaron durante horas atrás, mis muñecas arden, pican y duelen demostrando el dolor marcado en mi piel por tanto sufrimiento que siento.

Llegue al instituto como todos los días, solo que hoy su final sería diferente. Camine entre aquellas personas, algunas ignoraban mi presencia otra reían al verme pero ya estaba acostumbrada a esos sonidos que me atormentaron por mucho tiempo y hoy son solo un murmullo en mi mente haciendo eco.

Me siento en mi lugar de siempre, en ese rincón al fondo de un salón que paso a ser mi cárcel junto a seres que pasaron a ser mis jueces, las horas pasan y me acercan a mi sentencia de muerte, la cual se fue formando tras meses de tormento. Miro a cada persona de ese lugar, grabo sus rostros en mi mente, pero entre todos ellos, entre toda la escoria busco aquel ser que me alegra a pesar de mi dolor, aquel joven quien solo me hablo en algunas ocasiones hoy daría el paso que nunca me anime _¿Qué más da?_ Ya no tenía nada que ía mis labios sobre los suyos, tocaría el cielo con las manos por un segundo para luego ser bajada al mismo infierno. Lo haría, luego me iría a encerrarme a mi refugio, a cumplir mi destino en aquella habitación que paso a ser mi guarida.

Todavía mi corazón preguntaba cómo había llegado a tomar esta decisión, se preguntaba por qué ellos me lastimaban con palabras sin sentido alguno. Abriendo un agujero en mi alma desgarrándola con cada palabra llena de veneno y odio sin una justificación, creando un pozo en mi interior en el cual me hundía cada vez más y más y no encontraba una salida.

El timbre sonó y anunciaba el receso antes de ingresar a la última hora que me aguardaba. Ingrese al baño y me encerré esperando que los minutos transcurrieran rápidos, junte mis piernas y las abrace con mis brazos.

El timbre sono pasada la media hora y espere unos minutos hasta que una chicas abandonaron el lugar dejandolo en un silencio. Deje el baño para entrar en el salón y refugiarme en el fondo. Me senté en la silla y espere pacientemente a que las horas terminaran.

A pesar de que la clase de la profesora Rosalie Hale pasó lentamente, no fue el tiempo suficiente para preparme mentalmente y dar ese último paso con Edward pero lo haría. Abrí la carta para releerla por última vez:

_"Al abrir este papel, te cuestionaras por que una chica como yo te da algo tan intimo y sin ninguna explicación… Tal vez nunca supiste quien soy, tal vez solo fui un cuerpo mas en tu visión alguien a quien no reconocías si me veías en otro sito… Pero yo si te conozco, te observo desde lejos, soñando con que algún día puedas mirarme como yo lo hago, con amor…_

_Pero soy muy poca cosa para estar a tu lado, no sabes cómo anhelo que un día pueda sentir un abrazo, una mirada, un beso, una palabra de amor de tus labios, aquellos que deseo con ansias… aquellos por los que suspiro por los que ruego…_

_Te quiero, cuando me duerma no volveré a despertar..._  
_Serás el último sueño, serás para siempre mi felicidad... Serás mi última sonrisa antes de morir..._

_Ya perforaron incontables veces mi corazón… Pronto dejare este mundo y partiré a quien sabe donde… pero antes de irme quería decirte: ¡Gracias! Por ser una de las pocas personas que no dañaron mi alma… Siempre te amare y aunque tal vez a ti no te interese esto para mí es muy importante sacar todo lo que siento…_

_Con cariño Bella"_

La letra poco legible se marcaba en aquella hoja de carpeta, cerré el papel y lo doble varias veces hasta que quedo en forma cuadrada que quedaba justo en la palma de mi mano. Reuní todo el valor posible y camine hacia donde estaba Edward, quien guardaba sus cosas pacientemente despidiéndose de los demás. Solamente quedan algunas personas en el salón, entre ellas Tanya y su novio James—quien no era más que otro imbécil manipulado para estar en mi contra— con su grupito de amigos, entre ellos Mike y Tyler.

Edward estaba dándome la espalda y con pasos inseguros y el cuerpo tembloroso me acerque hasta el. Suspire algo fuerte ya que él se dio vuelta a mí encuentro diciendo:

— ¡Oye! —Dijeron sus labios— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Tome todo el valor que mi cuerpo alojaba, presione el papel que aguardaba en mi mano izquierda y con la derecha tome velozmente su nuca y lo acerque a mi rostro, antes de que pudiese reaccionar plante un beso en sus suaves labios él se quedo inmóvil y lo solté. No espere a ver su reacción, en un segundo le puse el papel en sus manos y corrí hacia afuera haciendo oídos sordos a los comentarios que se oían a nuestro alrededor. Sabía que no tendría mucho tiempo, cuando apenas leyese mi carta e interpretara mis palabras no podrían hacerlo.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y cruce la sala, elegí el día correcto ya que Charlie no se hallaba en la casa y mi madre se fue a buscar a mi hermano Alec al colegio y lo llevaría a comprarse un vídeo juego por lo que el silencio reinaba en mi casa. Subí a mi cuarto tire mi mochila a suelo y me senté en mi ordenador. Tome lápiz y papel y me dedique a escribir último adiós a mi familia y amigos:

_"Mama lo siento mucho, lo siento con toda el alma pero mi corazón no soporta más golpes te amo… eres la persona más importante en mi vida me diste la vida y te lo agradezco…_

_Padre se que no podrás comprender esta partida y nadie ha demostrado tanto afecto como el que tú me has dado yo también te quiero_

_Alec… ¡Campeón! Eres un gran chico lamento no poder estar para verte crecer, para celarte de las chicas que vas a conquistar con esos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa resplandeciente…_

_Angela amiga mía, mi única y mi verdadera amiga aquella que me acompaño en cada momento, en cada llanto, eres un ser maravilloso nunca lo olvides... mi corazón te ama y te aprecia,_

_No lloren por mí…. Yo he sido feliz a pesar de todo… Los ama profundamente_

_Bella"_

Lagrimas rodaron por mi rostro… los pasos que marcaban mi final están siendo dados.

Baje y me dirigí a la cocina, tome la filosa cuchilla que había en el cajón de la alacena y volví a mi cuarto. Me asome a la ventana y observe mi último atardecer, cerré las persianas y me senté a un lado de mi cama, el silencioso era una suave melodía en mis oídos y mi respiración solo era el único sonido que interfería.

Alce mis manos precisamente mis muñecas, las marcas de heridas anteriores estaban cicatrizando en ellas pero esta sería la última marca de mi alma plasmada en mi piel. Con mucho valor presione el filo de la cuchilla en una de mis manos y luego en la otra. El líquido rojizo broto de mi piel y el dolor se expandió por mi cuerpo, era mejor que los dolores que tuve que vivir antes. Poco a poco mi visión se dificulto, mi respiración dejo de ser normal y comenzó a fallarme, me recosté sobre el frio suelo y cerré los ojos buscando paz.

Recordé a Mis amigos, a mis padres, a mi hermano pero sobre todo a él a _Edward_… sonreí ante el pensamiento di mi último suspiro y sin ninguna preocupación me lance al vació dejando este mundo donde la crueldad y el odio destruyeron un corazón.

* * *

**Bueno, esta historia decidí escribirla para un concurso en el colegio, pero llegue tarde y bueno no la aceptaron. **

**El bullyng y el suicidio van últimamente de la mano destrozando la vida de las personas y tenemos que tomar conciencia de que podemos llegar a ser la victima, el victimario o un espectador de esto. **

***NOALBULLYING***

**Estaba pensando ya que varios me lo han pedido antes, tal vez escriba un Edward POV de esta historia sera solo un capitulo en donde diga como se tomo lo de la carta y que paso con nuestra Bella.**

**Mi mejor amiga es fanática de _PORTA_ (cantante de rap) y bueno la canción _"Nota de suicidio" _me inspiro bastante.**

**Espero que les haya sacado alguna lagrimita o emocionado de alguna manera ¡****Les deseo lo mejor!**

_**Jumii.**_


End file.
